1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a coupler with a movable shaft. Example embodiments also relate to a system that includes the coupler with the movable shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional tractors include a power takeoff (PTO) arranged near a back thereof. The PTO generally includes a shaft operatively connected the tractor's engine. As the engine runs, the shaft turns. In the conventional art, the PTO is used to power various types of equipment. For example, in the farming industry, PTOs are commonly used to power various types of augers, pumps, shredders, and mowers.
In the conventional art, a universal joint may be used to connect the PTO to a piece of equipment. Connecting the PTO to the piece of equipment may be physically intensive. For example, connecting the PTO to the piece of equipment may require an operator to arrange the tractor near the piece of equipment, climb off of his or her tractor, and manually attach the universal joint to the tractor's PTO shaft and equipment. Such an activity may be physically taxing and time consuming. Furthermore, such an activity may be difficult for a physically handicapped person to perform.